


This Is My Role

by lovepeacedeath



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovepeacedeath/pseuds/lovepeacedeath
Summary: Feliciano couldn't stand seeing his friends tears. He'd do anything to stop them, but then again he really couldn't.





	

Feliciano patted Arthur's back as he cried. His friend/crush got rejected by the very person he admired. Bastard, if Feliciano had the balls he'd go up to that boy and slap some sense into him. Arturo was lovely and kind, how could no one want him. 

The little shit even had the nerve to say that Arthur was unfit to love. He was too much of a bitch for anyone in their right mind to date. Feliciano wanted to beat the shit out of him.

He wanted to make him pay for talking badly of his friend, he wanted to see the boy cry, he wanted...he wanted...he wanted Arthur.

Not just that, he wanted him to be happy. It disgusted Feliciano that Arthur let looks take over his site of monsters, Feliciano wanted to protect Arthur from people like that. He didn't want Arthur all sad, he wanted to see his smile, a true one, he wanted to protect that. He didn't like seeing Arthur with his heart broken, he fix it if he'd have to.

He wanted to protect Arthur, to love him, to actually be the one making him happy. Not be just a shoulder to cry on.

Yet...

This was his role....

All he was good for was comfort...

But not the one he wanted to give.....

If he could he'd tell Arthur all this. Sadly that'd damage their friendship, he'd cared more about that then his stupid crush.


End file.
